1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for discharging DC-link capacitor for electric vehicle charger.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally, an electronic device, like an electric vehicle charger, mounted with a boost PFC (Power Factor Control) circuit for power factor correction requires a measure to initially discharge a high voltage charged in a capacitor of an output terminal of the boost PFC circuit.
In a case abnormalcy is generated during operation of an electric vehicle charger in the prior art, a high voltage charged at the output terminal of the boost PFC circuit is maintained without any interruption to wait for several minutes up to scores of minutes until the charged voltage is discharged, or a separate discharge circuit is provided to allow the charged voltage to be discharged. As a result, an extra cost for the waiting period of time is inevitably generated, or an extra cost for configuring an additional element is unnecessarily generated.
Thus, the present disclosure is to propose a more stable and cost-efficient device for discharging a voltage charged in a DC-link capacitor of an output terminal of the boost PFC circuit.